Broken From Within
by Jenny Telrio
Summary: Sequal to Betrayed from within. BUt, you didn't have to read Betrayed from Within to get the story. Basically, picks up where Betrayed from within left off. Summary inside. Please R&R or feel free to PM me.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken From Within**

**A/N: You did not have to read _Betrayed From Within_ to read this story. I provided you with the basic background info. However, it would be useful for you to read chapter 18 of _Betrayed from Within _or the epilogue. This is just the summary and Intro. Trust me, the story will definitely get better as you continue to read the next few chapters.  
**

Background knowledge: The Flock has just escaped a lab on an island after being betrayed by Iggy. Now they are at a hospital in North Carolina until Angel who has a broken ankle, Max who has kidney failures, and Gazzy who has an unknown medical condition get better.

Summary: 3 years after book 4. The Flock has just escaped the island lab* and are waiting for things to get better. Max is deathly ill. Gazzy is sick and experiencing many complications and the doctors don't know what's wrong for them. They are in desperate need of money and jobs, yet they also need to continue with their education.

Can they deal wit the physical and emotional stress while trying to get through life and figure things out?

**Introduction: (Fang's POV)  
**

I looked down at the note. Oh Max, she knew how to make me laugh and make me really depressed at the same time.

I of course was angry at Max. Angry at her because she was about to die. Angry at her for not saving herself. Then, again I felt a great deal of respect for her for willing to save us in place of herself.

I put the note down and just stared at Max for a few minutes. She didn't have the strength to smile, but her eyes told me everything.

"Oh Max!" I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take the stress and somberness of the situation. I passionately kissed her on the lips again. "Max, I don't want you to leave me. Max, if you leave me, I'll…I just won't be able to survive." Max's lips quivered as though she were trying to say something.

"Max, what is it? Um…blink three times for the letter A, four for the letter C, no B…" Max rolled her eyes. "Nevermind." I must have sounded like a total idiot to her.

"How is she holding up?" The Dr. asked. "She's getting weaker and she can't talk anymore." The Dr. quickly examined her. "I'd say that she's approaching her last couple of minutes. If you want to say goodbye, I'm afraid that now would be the time. I'll leave you alone. Would you like me to get your friends?"

"I don't think that it would be best for them to see Max like this. This is hard on all of us." The Dr. nodded. "I understand." I waited until he left the room before I leaned over to kiss Max.

As we kissed, I remembered everything that we had done together. Everything good and bad. Everything that we had been through. _Oh Max, please pull this one through. I can't let it end this way. Not so soon!_

I noticed the warmth from her lips slowly slip away. "Max!" I felt for a heartbeat. "No! Max! Come on Max!" _Let's see. I was a junior lifeguard two summers ago. Let's see…CPR. CPR!_

I started on the chest compressions. It wasn't working. I knew that I could do this, I had to. Maybe if I just beat harder!

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Fang, I'm sorry." It was the Dr. "No, I can save her! I'm so close. Just a little harder. I can do it, don't worry she's not gone yet!" I pushed the Dr. aside and continued with the chest compressions.

"Please, I understand how hard this is for you but there is no hope. I really hate telling people that, but I'm afraid that it's the truth."

"You don't understand. Max is strong. She can pull through anything. She's not just another sick person, she can pull this through if you just let me help her. You really don't get it, please I have to- I have to…"

"I think you need some time to absorb everything." The Dr. escorted me out. I tried to fight him, but he was too strong.

"Why don't you just go and be with your friends." I nodded. As I headed to Angel's room, I caught Nudge in the hallway by the vending machines. "Nudge!"

"Oh, hey Fang…" She shuffled her feet nervously. "So, how's Max doing?" I tried to blink the tears way from my eyes. "Why aren't you with her?" I burst into tears. "Oh…"

"Maybe we should- you know, go tell- um…Angel and Gazzy, okay?" I wiped my tears away. "Yes, we should do that." I said trying not to let my voice quiver.

"Why don't you do it, I have to go to the bathroom." As I headed for Angel and Gazzy's room, Nudge flung onto me. "Oh, Fang! It's just so horrible." Nudge burried her head in my shirt and started crying.

"Nudge, why odn't you just go to the bathroom and wash your face off. When you're ready you can meet us in Gazzy and Angel's room."

"You insensitive-" Nudge was about to say something else, but she was too chocked up to continue. Instead she just ran down the hall in her tears. Girls, so emotional!

Oh Max, why did you have to die! I ran to Angel and Gazzy's room and stood outside the door for awhile until I was able to get a hold of myself.

"Fang!" Angel cried out as she limped over to me. "Where's Nudge? And how's Max?" I motioned for her to sit down. "What is it?" Gazzy asked.

"I'm afraid that Max has died. She died happily, though. I don't think she was in very much pain. And yeah… that's it. That's how it is."

"She died?" Tears fell from Angel and Gazzy's face. I couldn't stand to be around them any longer. I really needed to be alone. "Where are you going?" Angel asked as I headed for the door.

"To-uh get Nudge. I think we need to arrange her funeral." Angel grabbed my arm. "Please don't go, Fang." I sighed. "Okay."

We sat in the room for about an hour until Nudge came in with the doctor. The doctor agreed to help us arrange Max's funeral and said that he would talk to one of the guys at the funeral home. We thanked him and he agreed to leave us alone.

I opened the blinds. It was around five-o'clock and was cloudy and gloomy. Perfect weather suited for the perfect occasion.

While Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel cried, I pulled up a chair by the window, stared out, and just let the tears fall from my face.


	2. Talkin' With 'Da Boss

**Chapter 2: Talkin' With 'Da Boss**

"Fang what are you doing?" I turned around suddenly. "Nothing." I paused "Nudge, what happened?!" Her face was red and blotchy and her lip quivered when she talked. "May I?" Nudge pointed to the chair I was sitting on. "Sure, of course."

"I'm fine I just found out that the doctors said that they arranged Max's- you know, funeral." Nudge whispered the word funeral. "It will be two blocks down from here, you know at that mini-chapel." Nudge wiped a tear from her cheek. "Well, that's great. What time will it be?" I was impressed with how calmly I was able to speak.

"Seven tomorrow morning." Kind of soon… "Oh." I looked over at Angel and Gazzy. It was a shame that they would have to experience two funerals in one week. First Iggy's and now Max's. If this was impossibly hard for Nudge and I, I could imagine how hard it would be for Angel and Gazzy! I stared at them for a second.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. That sounded like a vibration from a cellphone. "Nudge, I think that's yours." Who could possibly be calling Nudge? Oh, just about any of her friends, I mean we have been gone for about a week without warning.

"Yes, yes I understand. Mr. Lawrence. Thank you." Mr. Lawrence, her boss? Nudge worked as assistant manager at a small coffee shop. Why would her boss be calling her? "Yes, but you have to understand, you see we've had a terrible tragedy- yes, but… hello? Mr. Lawrence? Hello?" Nudge threw her phone against the wall.

"What happened?" I asked. Nudge picked up a pillowcase and ripped it. "I hate him! He's so insensitive. That son of a-" I stopped her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down. Breathe and tell me slowly what the matter is."

"My boss, Mr. Lawrence says that if I don't come in to work tomorrow, then I shouldn't bother coming back on Monday. And no, he doesn't mean a four day weekend. He gets away with this because he's 'da boss'." Nudge burst in to tears as she mocked Mr. Lawrence. "If I didn't need my job… I swear I would kill him, that &*!head, and then I would resurrect him so I could kill him again and it would be a very painful death… then I would-" Angel's eyes were wide open. "Nudge…we're in mixed company." I said pointing to Angel and Gazzy. "Oh, right. Sorry." Angel's eyes remained wide open. I was wondering if they would get stuck that way.

"Can we talk outside?" I nodded. "Look," Nudge said as she shut the door, "Mr. Lawrence said that because I didn't call in when I wasn't there this week and because I missed a full week and because I was so irresponsible, that I have to go back to work tomorrow, by. That means, I have to catch a flight to Atlanta and get to work by nine! A, I can't afford buying a plane ticket this late, and no, I will not have time tio fly there on my own. B, I don't feel like working, especially for Mr. Lawrence."

"Yes, I'm sure that we can pay for you to catch a flight early. But tell him that you have a funeral to go to! He'll understand." I mean really, her boss really couldn't expect her to miss Max's funeral! "No he won't, you dumbhead! You think I wouldn've told him about the funeral already. I'm not stupid." Nudge snapped. I jumped like three steps back. "I'm sorry, Fang."

"That's alright." Out of nowhere Nudge started crying. Just sobbing hysterically, and I didn't even say anything! "You don't understand, I need that job. This job may not have the best salary, but it's enough to live on. It's how we afforded our apartment, along with your seasonal mascot gig."

"Nudge, let me talk to him." Nudge nodded. "Okay, but please. Don't do anything that will get my fired." I smiled. "I'll try not to." Tears started to pour from Nudge's face again. "Oh my God! What?!" I was really getting frustrated with all of this. And this wasn't a new thing.

I mean seriously, she would be talking to me, we'd be having a normal conversation and then she'd start crying. The worst part was that if I asked her what was wrong, she'd cry even harder and tell me that I never listen. "Fang, you are the most insensitive person in the entire world!" See, she was doing it again.

"Fang, are you a robot or something?" Nudge yelled as she opened the door. "Robot? Cool!" Gazzy exclaimed. Nudge rolled her eyes.

"Fang, don't you understand what's going on?" Yeah, she was going crazy! "Fang, Max has just died! I'm in a huge crisis and you're being totally mean and just, I don't know, just like you! You're not upset, or mad, or grieving!"

"Excuse me, but do you want me to be unhappy?" What was it with women?! They wanted you to show emotion and how you felt and all of that crap, but when you got mad at them, they get all defensive!

"I just want you to- ugh! Never mind, just you're so, such an idiot!" Nudge reached into her pocket. "Here, you want my phone? Take it. Here, want a broken flashlight, take it! That's all you men ever want. You just want our things and money and sex!" Nudge ran out of the room screaming and crying.

"Whoa man, you really have a way with women!" Gazzy chuckled. I grabbed the phone Nudge threw at me. Maybe if I relieved some of her stress, she'd stop acting so weird. She didn't deserve it, but hey, I'm just a nice I guy. I grabbed her phone and pressed redial. I figured that I'd be able to talk Mr. Lawrence into letting Nudge take a paid leave of absence from work.

"Nudge? You again, oh for crying out loud!" That must've been Mr. Lawrence. "No. I'm Fang. I live with her. I'm sure that she's mentioned me-"

"Kid, do you have a concern or what? 'Cause I'm a busy man." Geez, Nudge wasn't lying when she came home from work complaining about him. "Yes, I do have a concern. You see, Nudge has a funeral to attend tomorrow at seven in North Carolina and she can't catch plane back in time to open up your store."

"Is the funeral for a deceased family member?" Mr. Lawrence pressed. "No, but she was like a family member."

"Yeah yeah, yeah. Sam's girlfriend was like a family member to him so where Tricia's adoptive parents to her. A goldfish can be like a family member." What was his problem? "Max is not a goldfish!" I screamed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but she can't miss anymore work. She's slacked off enough." Slacked off? Nudge worked very hard! Listen though, I think I can arrange a flight for her at seven-forty-five. She'll arrive just in time. Where are you in North Carolina?"

"Oceandale." Angel mouthed, 'who are you talking to?' I put my hand up. "Hmm…let's see now. I suppose that's close enough to my acquaintance, Makinojo. He lives in Raleigh, is that near there?"

"I don't know." I was getting very impatient with him. Whatever, I'm sure Makinojo will do as I say. He'll pick up Nudge at seven-thirty and then take her to the private airport, okay. That's good. Okay, I'll expect to see her at work tomorrow. Wow I am a very nice man."

"No you're not." I whispered after I hung up the phone.

"How 'ya feeling Gazzy?" I asked. "My head and the whole rest of my body hurts, but I can deal with it." I nodded. We sat there for a few minutes until the doctor came in to check on Gazzy. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you'll have to leave the room fro a few minutes." I nodded as Angel and I left the room.

"I'm going to go to the children's center." Angel said as she limped down the hall. "Hey Fang." Nudge said quietly. "What are you doing?"

"The doctors are giving Gazzy his checkup. So I have to wait out here." I sat down against the wall. "Listen Fang…" Nudge shuffled her feet. "I'm very sorry about yelling at you…" She started.

"It's fine. It's just fine." Nudge sat down next to me. "I just don't know what to do."

"About what?" I asked. "Work!" I smiled. "Don't worry, I worked it out. Some guy will pick you up and get you on a plane."

"That's-great. Um, thank you." I handed Nudge back her cell phone. "I really don't want to leave you all. Angel with her broken ankle, Gazzy with his complications, and you to deal with all of that." Nudge sighed.

"Hey Nudge, don't worry. Things will work out. As soon as Gazzy gets better we'll join you in Atlanta. Then we can go back to school and sell Max's old apartment. Things will get better, I promise."

Nudge smiled. "I was wrong. I think that you are the cool, non-insane person who will get us through everything. I'm glad one of us is level-headed."

I gently rubbed Nudge's shoulders as she vented about how hard everything was for her.


	3. Funeral for a Friend

Wat do you think? Please R&R.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Funeral for a Friend**

"Okay, so goodnight, Fang." Nudge called. I was going to spend the night in Gazzy's room while Angel and Nudge were going to the room next door.

By the time I turned around, Gazzy was fast asleep. I guess all of the medications the doctors were giving him had made him drowsy. After turning the light off, I moved a box of personal care items that the doctor had given me and crawled into the rollaway cot the doctors had provided.

Let's face it, the hospital did have a warm and friendly feel to it and the doctors and nurses tried their best to accommodate us, but the place wasn't the ideal place to sleep. They provided me with some thin and itchy pajamas. While it felt good to finally change my clothes, it didn't feel that much better to be in those p.j.'s.

I sighed. It would have to do for now.

Shutting my eyes, I tried to get some sleep, but I just couldn't. No, I'm not talking about the annoying heater that crackled and struggled all night. I couldn't sleep because thoughts and emotions from the past few days had finally caught up to me.

I mean if you think about it, Max had died in this very hospital less than then twenty-four hours ago. Max died as we were kissing and I'm sure that her last thoughts were about how we had finally started dating.

Even if she died happily, she still died. Oh Max, why couldn't you have pulled this through? I turned over and my cot started to move a little bit until it crashed into the wall in front of me. "Oh for goodness's sakes!" Tip 1: Never sleep on a wobbly cot with wheels. They don't call it rollaway for nothing.

Ugh! My life was so crappy. I mean seriously! I was in mediocre living conditions in a tiny apartment and recently Iggy, who was like a brother to me, died and a few days later we found out that he betrayed us! Max, just died, Nudge was being a real pain now, Gazzy was sick and running up the medical bills, and Angel, well she just got in the way sometimes.

I was going to have a long few days coming up. I stared up at the ceiling of the hospital. I did whatever I could to stop thinking about Max, but I just couldn't get her out of my head. The light peered through the blinds and it was a new day. Goody.

I carefully got up so my cot wouldn't crash into Nudge and Angel's room. "Ouch! What the *&!" The personal care box. It may have been a plastic box, but man it could really kill your toe!

I looked inside and found a black T-shirt and some shorts that came in the care box. As I got my shirt over my head, I heard a knock at the door. "Fang, are you ready?" It was Angel. "Of course. Where's Nudge?" I shut the door. "Talking with the doctors. They're arranging to have Gazzy on speaker because he's too sick to come to the funeral." I nodded.

"Why does your T-shirt say _Fabio's Accounting Services: Turn Taxing Season into Relaxing Season_ on it?" I rolled my eyes. "It's the only T-shirt the Dr. could get me." And no, there is no such thing as one-size-fits-all for the shirt was like a paper bag on me. "Now, are we ready to go or what?"

"Yes. Nudge said to wait outside for her." Angel and I walked down the vacant hallway and out onto the patio. The light shown through the clouds as dawn approached. "There you are. Come on, we have to hurry!" I felt Nudge grab onto my arm as she pulled Angel and I almost all the way to the funeral home.

As Angel and Nudge got the funeral stuff ready, I waited outside until seven. "Should we get started?" Nudge asked. "I suppose so."

There were only five people there including me. The other two were Max's doctors. "Max was a wonderful young woman…" I stared at the chair in front of me. Everything had happened so fast.

_When Iggy died, I couldn't handle the stress. I was intolerable, edgy, hot-tempered, and a horrible person to be around. Why then wasn't I that upset or that angry this time around? I mean I was being so calm, and cool. But why now and not then? Max was just as important to me as Iggy. Right? _

Nudge blew her nose loudly. "This is so sad!" I patted her on the shoulder. "Yes, it is." _I had loved Max. Or did I? Before we left the island I didn't have any real feelings for her other than annoyance and slight admiration for her. But then why did I feel like we had such a romantic relationship? Why did I think that I loved her so much? Did I love her or did I just like her? Was I just pitying her because she was going to die? Was I rushing into romance because I knew that her time would be up?_

"Fang, would like to say a few words." I looked up at Nudge. When did she get on the podium? Wasn't she just sitting next to me? Did she deliver the eulogy already? I forced myself out of my foldable chair.

Clearing my throat I started, "Um… Max was a very wonderful person. She was like a big sister to all of us. Um…uh…I love her and we'll all miss her very much. That's it." _Nice going. If Max were here, you'd be receiving a big slap on your face._

"Didn't have much to say, huh?" Nudge wiped a tear from her eye. "No." I put down my prayer book. "I did, but I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to make it through. Hush, I think we're going to finish up with some prayers now."

I stood up. _God, if you're up there listening, please let me know, please give me guidance. I want to know if Max loved me. Can't you send me a sign or something? Please I really need to know. _

We each had a few minutes to say our goodbyes to Max. When it was my turn, I just leaned over and said, "Max, I know that you're gone from my life and I'll miss you terribly I think I loved you, but I'm not sure. Even though I'll never have the chance to kiss you again, this matters a whole lot to me. Goodbye."

I looked around, hugged Max, and cried. After about a few minutes I was ready to go. I turned on the speaker phone. "Gazzy, you can say something to Max if you want. Gazzy? Gazzy?" I put my ear on the phone.

I heard some violent shaking in the background. "GAZZY?!" Oh my God! "Nudge come in, hurry, quick!" The door swung open and Nudge ran as fast as she could towards me.

"What, what is it?" I shoved the speaker phone on her ear. "Gazzy? Call the doctors. Tell them to come in his room- stat!"

We were back at the hospital waiting anxiously in the waiting room. "Why won't the doctors let me see Gazzy?" Angel threw one of her crutches on the floor. "He's my brother! I just want to make sure that he's okay!"

Nudge picked up Angel's crutch and handed it to her. "Angel, I know it's hard but we have to be patient. I'm sure that Gazzy will be fine." As she hugged Angel, a car horn beeped. "That must be my ride."

"Fang, I'll fly back this weekend, okay, unless Gazzy gets better before then. We'll keep in touch." Nudge gave me a quick hug and grabbed small bag. "Tell Gazzy I love him. Bye." Angel limped over to me.

"I can't believe that she's leaving us now. Doesn't Nudge understand that we need to stick together?" I stood up. "Hey, she's making sure that you will have food to eat and a place to live in!" I had no idea why, but I felt compelled to defend her. "Yeah, I guess." Angel sat back down.

I had to admit, I felt admiration for Nudge. This was getting to her way more than to any of us, yet Nudge was willing to go all by herself back to work and deal with all of her emotions by herself while working for Mr. Impossible.

"Fang, Angel, I have news about Gazzy." Angel, with her broken ankle, jumped out of her seat. "What?"

"Well, he's had another seizure. We've been giving him many medications, but none of them seem to be working yet." That wasn't good. "Will he be okay?"

"We are not sure yet. Our doctors are trying their best. All of them feel for you and are working their hardest. Trust me; we just want the Gasman to get healthy as soon as possible." The Dr. assured.

"Well tell your doctors to work harder!" I screamed. "Excuse me." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I think that you are professional doctors. You passed medical school, I hope. Shouldn't you be able to treat and prevent a few seizures?!"

"It's not that simple. Gazzy has experienced some minor brain damage. We can't just treat him with random medicines and hope that they work." I scoffed. "Why isn't that what you're doing?"

"No, that is NOT what we are doing. If you are going to question my practices than I suggest you go elsewhere for treatments." The doctor headed back to Gazzy's room. I growled angrily. "Geez!"

"Do you think that yelling at the doctors will really help them work faster?" Angel asked. "Look, I'm frustrated and in the next few days I'll being doing and saying things that I normally wouldn't approve of. So, don't do as I do or say unless I tell you to." Angel scrunched her face up.

"You really expect that little disclaimer to excuse that?" I wanted so much to scream in her face, but instead, I kicked the wall. "Just, whatever okay?"

"Okay?" Now Angel was just trying to get to me. "Go back to the playcenter." I started for the cafeteria. "It's not a playcenter, Fang. It's a Tween Play Area." Big difference! "Goodbye." I waved as I left the waiting room.

I smelt the glorious aroma of leftover casserole and some disgusting spinach globs. The hospital cafeteria must be around the corner.

"What can I have for free?" The lady working behind the food counter spooned some chunky stew (at least that's what I thought it was) on my tray. "Here you are, son." I did my best to avoid the funky smell, but it reeked like heck. Um, thank you ma'am."

When I sat down, I examined the questionable substance. Judging by its texture, probably day old chili. How would I eat this? I'm still wondering, but hey, I was hungry. If I could eat at the health smoothie shop where Nudge worked, I could eat here. Yeah, lemon wheatgrass smoothies aren't the most appetizing.

"Yo dude, can I sit here, bro?" My gosh, that man was 40, yet when he talked his voice cracked. "No, dammit! Get your own table!" Okay, maybe I was wrong. I wasn't as entirely calm and collected as I had thought I was. I took a moment to calm down, managing the chunky chili down my throat. While I swallowed, I heard the man mutter curse words under his breath about me.


	4. Broken Twice

**A/N: First off, thanks to everyone who's been reading. Second, I know that it's kind of boriing and not very good right now, but I promise that my story will get better soon. Third: Please review!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Broken Twice**

"Fang, there you are!" I almost knocked my tray into my lap. "Oh, hi Angel. Hi. Just let me finish my last bite, okay." Angel scrunched up her face. "You're eating _that_? That looks like barf!" I quickly put the last bit of chili onto my spork and shoved it into my mouth before I could lose the rest of my appetite.

"Okay, I'm done. What do you want, Angel?" She rolled her eyes and pointed to the clock on the wall. "Wow, one already?" Angel nodded. "I was looking for you for twenty minutes now. Anyway, the doctors say that we can go see Gazzy now before his next examination! Come on!" Angel grabbed me by my left arm and pulled me up. "Okay, I'm coming."

Angel tottered on her crutches, trying to go as fast as she could. "Whoa, slow down there!" Angel was practically running. "I just really want to see him, besides I can walk really well now on these. I can even walk backwards!" I slapped my hand on my forehead. What on earth was she doing?

Angel bumped into the wall, lost her balance, and slammed into the other wall. "Angel, are you okay?" I rushed over to her. _Please say something or move, or something!_ "Ow! I think I broke my arm."

"Are you serious? Are you for real?" I started to find true meaning in that saying, "whatever can go wrong will go wrong." Then again, if you're going to break a bone, the hospital isn't a bad place to break it.

"Oh dear what happened here?" The Dr. stopped and leaned down to see what was wrong with Angel. I then quickly brought him up to speed by telling him what had happened. "I'll go examine her in the x-ray room down the hall. But, tell her to stop getting injured. It's not healthy!" No, really?!

"Angel, will you be okay going into the examination room by yourself?" Angel nodded. "Fang, I'm fine." I shook my head as the Dr. tried to help Angel to the emergency room. The Dr. would try to help her, but Angel would get herself on her crutches and walk just as she had before: backwards.

As I made my way to Gazzy's room, the hospital administrator approached me. "You're Fang, right." He stared at my wings not trying to hide the obviousness of it. But that was something that I was very used to. "Yes, sir."

"Call me Mr. Payne. Anyway, I would like you to follow me if you have a moment." I nodded. "I'm not going anywhere. I have all day." It was true, sadly. "Excellent." I followed Mr. Payne to the corner and into his office.

"Please sit." I made a face as Mr. Payne put his feet up on his desk. "Now Fang, you know that this hospital has the best interest in mind for you and your family." Uh oh, I knew enough to know that conversations that started like that didn't end well.

"However, we have been more than generous to you. We have given you a free room and have let some regulations slide in your favor. While we understand your most difficult situation and would very much like to continue as we are doing, I am afraid that we cannot. Our hospital needs to make its money so it can continue to help others."

"What exactly are you saying?" If he was saying that it was pay up time, he picked the wrong day to tell me so. "We have to cut back. I'm afraid that you will have to give up the extra room and if you must spend the night here you will all have to spend it in the Gasman's room. Second, you do not have insurance so you're medical bills have been adding up." Mr. Payne reached into his desk and grabbed a manila folder.

"These are your bills and I'm afraid that they will keep coming." Mr. Payne dropped the folder on the desk so hard, it made a loud bang. "May I see?" I grabbed the folder and looked inside. _Let's see: X-Ray 399.99. Crutches: 499.95… _

"You can just look at the bottom of the page for the total." 21,000.99! "We knocked off the extra cent for you." _Gee, thanks!_ I thought. "Where the hell am I supposed to get all of this money from?!"

"I'm very sorry, but we can't help you." I would not take that as an answer. I wanted to shout at him, but I knew that that wouldn't get me anywhere. "Look, sir. The Flock and I just lost two of our members this week. We miraculously found our way to a hospital that was kind and understanding. Now Gazzy is having complications, Angel's bones are breaking by the minute, and I'm here with them all day because Nudge had to work."

"I feel for you, but I have to take the best interest in our hospital overall, not just a few patients." I was not ready to give up just yet.

"A month ago, things were so different. I was living in a small apartment in Georgia with Nudge and Iggy. Nudge was working and balancing school, I occasionally made money, and Iggy- forget it. Even so, we were quite happy. I was a normal student, except for my wings." Mr. Payne blushed slightly as he moved his eyes from my wings.

"I had a few friends and we lived a quiet lifestyle. Now, everyday gets crappier and crappier, yet somehow I manage to survive and get everyone else through this. If things keep going wrong though, I don't know how much longer I can maintain my sanity. You have to help. Do the right thing, you have to!" I paused for dramatic effect.

"I can give you until December, but I'm afraid that's all I can do." If I didn't have that much money now, I wouldn't have it by December.

"But December is two months away! I- we need more time. Can't you just field the payments? I'm sure that you make enough money-"

"Mr. Ride, I believe that this hospital has been more than generous with you." I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't let this go. Not for me, not for the Flock. That must be how Max felt all of the time.

"What if we don't pay?" I asked. "Then what, huh?" Mr. Payne banged his fist on his desk. "We are required by law to treat Gazzy for his conditions may be life threatening. However, however, we do not have to give Angel crutches or a wheelchair. She can find do without. We are also only required to provide _Gazzy_ with temporary residence, Gazzy and nobody else. We do not have to have a team of 10 doctors looking after Gazzy, but merely one doctor. Need I continue?"

"Are you blackmailing me? Are you blackmailing me?" I stood up. _Easy there, Fang._ I told myself. _Oh shut it._ "I am not blackmailing you, I'm merely warning you."

I stomped out of Mr. Payne's office. I sat down in the hallway and cried. 21,000.99 dollars! Nudge and I made that much _combined _on a yearly basis! The only way that we would get that much money would be if we found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, and let's face it there wasn't much color in my world right now.

I never did believe in self-pity, but now that was all that I had. There was no way that Mr. Payne would help me anymore because he knew that I wouldn't be able to pay. I was sure that kicking us out at night would be Mr. Payne's next move. That meant that until Gazzy got better, Angel and I would have to find a place to sleep during the night.

Sure there were a few bed and breakfasts, but could we afford them? Of course not, we had no money with us! Also Angel and I would have to eat leftover slop from the hospital cafeteria! Wow! My life really did suck!

"Sorry, but if you are just sitting here, you'll need to move. I'm cleaning the floor." It was the hospital janitor. "Oh, right." I headed to Gazzy's room as I stared at the janitor's white-washed jeans and brown shoes.

"Hey, Gazzy, how are you?" I shut the door and walked over to Gazzy's bed. "Oh, I'm okay. The doctors say my condition is still a big mystery to them. They've contacted doctors in the U.K., China, and Australia, but none of them can put a finger on my symptoms. The doctors say that if I'm lucky, I'll just end up on a daily pill and be fine."

"Do you think that you can get out of here soon, like tomorrow?" Gazzy immediately sat up. "Why tomorrow?"

"If you get out of here tomorrow, our medical bills will stop adding up." Gazzy looked slightly offended. "And of course, you'll be better which is the main concern."

"Exactly how much are the medical bills?" Gazzy asked. "Oh, well…nothing we can't handle, well okay, a little over our heads, but still…just concentrate on getting better and not on the bills. I'll figure out a way to pay them."

"How much?" Gazzy repeated. "You don't need to know the exact amount…"

"Tell me." I didn't know why he needed to know. "21,000.99." Gazzy's eyes opened wide. "Wow. This medicine had all better work." I smiled. If Gazzy could be a little upbeat, maybe I could too.

"So, have you talked to Nudge lately?" Gazzy asked. "No. I would call her during lunch break, but I'm sure that Mr. Lawrence won't be giving her one today after all of the work she's missed. I mean, he is Mr. Lawrence."

"Yeah…so, where's Angel?" I looked down. "Oh, well about that…I think she broke her arm." Gazzy snickered. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's terrible. It's just that she is such a klutz!" We sat there and didn't say anything for about four minutes.

"Okay Gazzy, we're here to do another medical checkup. Be ready in five, okay." The Dr. poked his head into Gazzy's room.

"Fang, I don't want this!" A tear fell onto Gazzy's bed. "Why not, the doctors are trying to help you." Gazzy fought his tears.

"I'm running up the medical bill so the doctors can do some more experimental treatments that won't work and they hurt very badly! Even though I know that these doctors are credible, it's still hard for me to trust them after being experimented on just a few days ago!" Whoa. Gazzy was so happy and sunny before and now all of the sudden he was scared or upset or both.

"Gazzy, do this for us. For Nudge who is working to pay your bills, for me who is staying here worrying about you, for Angel who needs you to get better, and for Max." Gazzy slowly nodded. "Okay." I tapped him on the shoulder. "See you later. I'm going to go check on Angel."

I headed to the radiology section of the hospital to find Angel in a sling. "Oh, great, it is broken, isn't it." Angel smiled. "I have a green cast."

"I can see that." She had picked out a rather loud cast, being electric lime green and all. The Dr. gave a small chuckle as he headed out of the room. "Oh just to let you know. Angel is perfectly fine. She should be able to walk normally with her crutches. Just make sure that she's careful."

"Hear that, Angel?" As soon as the Dr. walked out of the room, Angel leaped out of the chair. "Angel, careful!" I rushed to hand Angel her crutches.

"Don't worry Fang, I'm fine. Guess what. I can play hopscotch now. I learned how to hop and jump in my crutches, want to see? I can go really high." Poor Angel, would she ever learn? "No. And I want to make sure that you don't break anymore bones, okay? Let's see if we can make it through tomorrow."

"Yeah. I don't want anymore broken bones, particularly tomorrow." I helped Angel out the door. "Well we don't want any injuries ever."

"Yeah, but particularly tomorrow." What was so important about tomorrow? "Come on Fang, my tenth birthday! Double digits!"

Oh, her birthday. How could I have forgotten? "Did you forget?" I nodded. I hadn't thought of Angel's birthday for about three years.

"I bet you didn't forget. You're just trying to trick me so I'll think that you forgot to give me a present." Man! I had forgotten how good Angel was at forcing others into guilt so they'll get her what she wanted.

I felt a vibration in my pocket. "Hold on Angel." I answered the phone. "Hello." It was Nudge calling.


	5. Why is Everything so Complicated?

**A lighter, less intense chapter. Please R&R.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Why is Everything So Complicated?**

"Oh, hey Nudge." I headed outside on the hospital porch to get a better signal. "So, how's life been treating you, everything okay?"

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' CRAZY?!" Talk about a wakeup call! That certainly cleared my ears up. "I'm sorry Fang, it's just that Mr. Lawrence overworked me like crazy today. The second I got in, I was grinding up fruit, putting it in blenders, answering phones, managing the budget, and a whole mess of stuff. I just closed the store ten minutes ago."

"Well, that's not good. You must be tired." I slouched down on an old bench. "Hell yeah! I'm exhausted. I can't even get up to make myself a TV dinner." Nudge moaned loudly. "And it's kind of chilly, but the heat's not working and I'm in no shape to get those dusty old blankets out from the attic…"

If all that Nudge was going to do was complain, then I had better things to do. "Well, I understand how you feel."

"No you don't. You never have to work this hard. I've been on my feet all day listening to loud and angry customers, broken blenders, Mr. Lawrence. You are in heaven right now. I'd do anything to trade places with you." No, she wouldn't. I was just as exhausted as she was, that's for sure.

"So, did you call just to complain or to see if Gazzy was okay?" I said impatiently tapping my foot on the sidewalk. "Of course. I was getting to that. How's that little guy? And how's Angel?" When telling her how Angel wound up with another cast, Nudge broke up in laughter.

"Breathe Nudge, breathe." If Angel had heard Nudge's reaction, I don't think she would've been very happy. "Anyway, what else is going on?" I brought her up to date on Gazzy's progress and Angel's mishap.

"Are you freakin' serious? She broke another bone!" Nudge took a moment and then started, "Anyway, what else is going on with you all?" Nudge asked.

"Are you *~&!~/ serious?" Even though my phone was well away from my ear, Nudge's voice was as loud as ever. "Yes Nudge. I am." And I thought _I_ was psycho before!

"They have no right to do this to us. We- we can talk our way out of it, I'm sure. Did you tell them everything? Our situation, why we can't pay them? I'm sure they would understand if you just told them…"

"No, I already tried, trust me. Our bill is 21,000.99 dollars not a cent less." I braced myself for Nudge's yelling, but she didn't yell. She didn't scream or curse or anything like that. The only thing I heard from my end was hard and snuffled breathing followed my quick gasps. Nudge was crying!

"Fang, we can't afford this. We'll never have that much money at once. This is a crisis." Nudge tended to be on the dramatic side, but this time she was head on.

"You think!" I was instantly sorry as those words slipped out of my mouth. "Fang, this is the end. Unless… unless you can work out a monthly payment, kind of like mortgage. We just might slide by. But you'll have to convince the hospital staff to bear with us and be reasonable. This could work." And Nudge thought _she _had the hard job!

"Um… I'll try. Listen, do you think that you can come down next weekend if Gazzy isn't better? It's kind of intense here. I could really use some time to relax-and of course I'd like to see you, too."

"Oh, I'm sorry but I'm working extra long weekends now." Extra long? Nudge normally worked six hour weekends. Believe me, those Saturday and Sunday nights after Nudge got off from work were not fun. What would extra long weekends be like?!

"Yes. Mr. Lawrence is starting a new protein line of smoothies and will need me to help him after the store closes." Nudge paused. "Fang, I miss you. I miss all of you and I really wish I could be there."

"I know, but you're keeping us on our feet by working your butt off." I was ready to hang up the phone, but Nudge started, "Wait, I got a call from the school district. They say if we miss anymore school, we'll be suspended. I need a doctor's note so I can excuse Gazzy and Angel. Fax it to Mr. Lawrence. I'll send it to Gazzy and Angel's old school and then file for a transfer form."

"What about me, how will I be excused from school?"

"Listen, I think I should turn it in for the night. Talk to you later, bye." What was that supposed to mean? "Nudge, Nudge, Nudge! Oh crap."

As I headed back inside, Angel reached for my phone. "Can I talk to her?" I shook my head. "Sorry, she hung up already." Angel couldn't help but hide her disappointment. "She's very tired, but she sends her best regards."

"We can see Gazzy in a few minutes. After that, the doctors will be done with him… for today." I nodded. "Okay. Let's go inside. I have to talk with Mr. Payne." As we walked down the hall, Gazzy's doctor ran into us. "Oh. Hello Fang." He turned to face Angel. "Angel! Always glad to see you! How's your arm holding up? I brought you a lollypop." What was it about Angel that the Dr. liked so much?

"Hold on, I have an appointment stay right here. I brought you a stuffed animal." Angel smiled in her cutest little girl smile. "Angel, everyone here seems to like you." Angel shrugged. "I know. Who doesn't?"

"Can you get the doctors to sign excuse notes for school while I work out some financial issues?" Angel nodded. "Of course I can." I started for Mr. Payne's office. "I'll meet you in Gazzy's room, okay."

I thought of what I could say to convince Mr. Payne for a monthly payment. BAM! "Oww…" I rubbed my head as I looked up. "Oh, Mr. Payne, I was looking for you." Mr. Payne just stared at me.

"Can I have a word with you?" I asked. "Make it quick and don't be as rude as you were last time." Mr. Payne led me into his office. "So, nice… hat." I had to start this off on the right foot. "My ex-wife bought it for me."

"Oh." Mr. Payne put his hat on his desk, showing his shiny bald head. "I hated her to no end." This was going well. "Um… Mr. Payne, you're a nice man. I was wondering you could do us a favor." Not bad.

"Me do you a favor. Do you deserve it?" Mr. Payne asked as he smiled smugly. "I don't know about that, but I need it. Perhaps if we pay a little bit monthly."

"Can I trust you? You have no credit history and from what I've seen for the past couple of days…" Oh come on! I could never catch a break. "You can bill us. You have all of our information. We don't pay, the government will take care of it."

"Okay. How about 1750 dollars a month for 12 months? 99 cents extra the last month." Nudge didn't make that much a month! "1000 flat a month. Final offer." Well, if I took a job that just might work…

"Deal! I mean, thank you sir." Mr. Payne nodded. "Yes, now please leave my office and try not to talk to me again. I don't enjoy our conversations." At least he was straightforward. And he was reasonable, sort of.

Strolling down the hall, I chuckled slightly. For the first time in a week, things were starting to work out.

"Hey Gazzy." I opened the door. "Whoa what's that?" Angel was holding a stuffed purple duck that was almost twice her height. "Dr. Strauss gave it to me. You know the doctor we saw in the hallway."

"Why?" I asked. "Her birthday!" Gazzy said as though I were stupid. "Oh, right." I pulled up a chair next to Gazzy's bed. "How ya feeling?"

"Better now that I know I'll be excused from school for at least the next ten days." Angel handed me three pieces of paper.

"See, Gazzy and I are excused from school until further notice; at least ten days. I got you an excuse note too, even though you aren't sick. I convinced the doctor to stretch the truth." I stared down at the note.

"Extreme fatigue and weakness, coughing, trouble breathing?" I frowned. That wasn't exactly a medical condition. "You can thank me later or simply take this as an early _birthday _present for you."

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'll head to the toy store after dinner." Gazzy smiled. "What about the bakery. You can't have a tenth birthday without chocolate cake."

"Now, now you're just pushing it." Angel made her puppy dog face. No one can resist Angel's puppy dog face. "Do you want chocolate icing on that cake?" Gazzy's face lit up. "You betcha I do!" Of course.

After twenty minutes of hanging out, Angel headed to the hospital cafeteria to get dinner while I headed to the toy store. I didn't ask Gazzy how his medical examinations went but I figured that it was best not to bring it up.

I ordered a triple chocolate cake and Angel's birthday present on my credit card. I was not the best at saving and I knew that if I ordered anymore, my card might be maxed out, but I thought that it would do us all good to relax and have a nice treat.

As I walked back to the hospital in the cool evening breeze, I thought about Max. It's too bad that she wouldn't be here to celebrate Angel's tenth birthday.

Maybe she was watching us from heaven or something like that. Maybe Max would be with us or maybe not. Either way it wouldn't be the same without her.

After our feud and while I was living away from Max, everything was different. I was mad at her, but I still loved her. Was it just love as in a sibling-type love or more? I wasn't sure, to tell you the truth. All that I did know was that I thought of here often and not a day passed by where I didn't dream of our reunion.

When I arrived back at the hospital in Gazzy's room, I noticed a rollaway cot and a queen-sized futon in the room. "That's mine, you get the cot." Angel said. "Thanks." I said sarcastically as I grabbed my box of items and stuffed Angel's present in it.

I yawned. It had been an exhausting day and I was about to collapse if I didn't get to sleep within the next five minutes. "Okay, time for bed." I clapped my hands.

"But I'm not tirrreeedddd!" Angel moaned. "Get changed, and get to bed!" I tossed her the pajamas that came in her care package. "Okaayyyy."

"Gazzy, did you get Angel something for Angel's birthday?" I asked as soon as Angel left the room. "Gazzy? Gazzy?" All I heard from Gazzy's end of the room was the soft and steady breathing of Gazzy. Asleep already? Oh well.

As soon as Angel walked back in, I turned off the lights and crawled into my rollaway cot. It was a cold night, but I was too in thought to notice.

Were Max and I meant to be together? Did I always feel something for her? Did she always feel the same way? _Come on Fang, it doesn't matter. She's dead. You have to move on. _I thought to myself. _It does matter. It matters more than anything._ I groaned loudly. _Just get some sleep Fang, you shouldn't be thinking about this._

Even though I was extremely tired and I really didn't feel like thinking about Max, I couldn't stop myself. I mean, what if she did love me? That would change everything. He kissed me, but would she have kissed me if she wasn't dying? Was she just kissing me because it was her last chance and she was still trying to figure things out? Was she trying to make up for lost time?

Why did everything have to be so hard? Why was it that I couldn't pull myself away from the thoughts of loving Max? Why was I just sorting everything out now when I had so many years where I could've thought this through?

There were times where I couldn't get enough of Max and everything that she said was funny and she was so enjoyable to be around and there were times where she really got on my nerves. Even the times she got on my nerves, I never was truly mad at her or truly couldn't stand her. I must've loved her. I always felt something around her that I didn't feel around anyone else. I always thought and hoped that she loved me, but was never sure. Well, all that I knew was that I had definitely loved her while she was alive and though she was dead, I still loved her.

Why did things have to be so complicated?! Ugh! I turned over trying to shut up all of the racing thoughts in my head. I must've fallen asleep at some point, because I woke up after feeling something or someone fall on me.

"Angel!" I slowly rubbed my back. "You shouldn't be jumping, not with your broken leg and arm!" Angel rolled off of my rollaway. "It's my birthday! I'm ten! Double digits, you need all fingers to count my age. I'm ten!"

"Yes you are, happy birthday. But can't being ten wait five more minutes? Please." I asked as I buried my head in my skimpy pillow. "I don't think so! Come on, get dressed, get ready! I want my presents and my cake! I want to party!" I turned to the clock on the nightstand, 6:30? How on earth did this girl have so much energy this early. Oh, she was Angel, that's how. A super-hyper girl on her tenth birthday. Yeah, that pretty much explains it.

"Okay, I'll get dressed. Why don't you get Gazzy up first?" Angel nodded. "Okay. But then I get presents, right?" Rolling my eyes, I nodded. "Yes Angel. You get presents." I got up, grabbed my clothes, and headed down the hall to the bathroom to change.

When I arrived back at the room, Gazzy was yawning and Angel was hitting him with a pillow. "Wake up!"

"Five more minutes!" I shook my head and laughed watching that sight.


	6. Blach Mocha

**Please review. I'd like at least _1_review before posting chapter 7.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Black Mocha**

It was seven o'clockin the morning. Only a few were up, and most all of them were tired. Angel was not one of the tired ones. She was anxious and ready to open her presents. "Come on! Hurry. Quacky and I can't wait any longer!" I stared at Angel quizzically. "Who's Quacky?" Angel smiled as she proudly held up the stuffed purple duck that the Dr. had given her. "Oh, right. I guess we can start with presents now. No time like the present for presents." I grabbed the present that I had bought Angel at the toystore. "I didn't get a chance to wrap it…"

Angel quickly grabbed the present right out of my hands. "I guess that doesn't bother you." Angel looked like a maniac as ripped open the box, cardboard and packaging flying everywhere. "Whoa, whoa! Take it easy, Angel!"

"Wow! A paper dollhouse! No, a fairytale castle dreamhome. Fairy Princess Friends Version! I wanted that forever, but Max wouldn't give it to me. I'm so happy to be hlding this in my hands! Thank you so much." Angel embraced me. "My turn." Gazzy slowly sat up and opened the drawer of his nightstand. "I made it for you a long time ago. I really think that you'll like it." Angel grabbed her crutches and hurried over to Gazzy. "Yay! Present! What is it? What is it?"

I watched Gazzy pull out a- a um… multi-colored wiry thingy with styrophom pieces sticking out of it. "It's a dinosaur made out of pipe cleaners and the stuff that you use to package stuff. What's it called? Oh yeah, popcorn." Gazzy paused not noting the look of total shock on Angel's face.

"Also guess what. It's not just any dinosaur, but it's a stegosaurus. It's a work of art." That 'work of art' sounded like an art project that a second grader would've done, but hey, if it came from your heart… "Wow, um...it's better than the pipe-cleaner snake you made me last year. They keep getting better and better!" Angel quickly hugged Gazzy and placed the dinosaur on her nightstand.

"So, can we have cake now?" Angel asked. "We haven't had breakfast yet." I knew that I was starting to sound a little like Max, but I think Angel and Gazzy needed a Max, to keep them together. I guess that until that time I never truly appreciated her roll.

"Fine. I'll go to the cafeteria. Maybe I can get some grits." Angel grabbed her crutches and stomped off to the cafeteria holding Quaky in her hands. As soon as she left, Gazzy started crying.

"She didn't like my present. It took me two weeks to make that stegosaurus." Two weeks? Who knew? "She does like it. What makes you think that she doesn't?"

"She just threw my present down on the table while she stared excitedly at your present. When Dr. Strauss gave her Quacky, she absolutely freaked in a good way. She hardly let's Quacky out of her sight." True. "Yes, but that's because Quacky's new. She'll get bored of him soon enough."

"That's not the point! The point is that she doesn't appreciate my present." Gazzy paused. "Or me." What?! "Gazzy, she loves you! She totally loves you."

"I guess." Gazzy sulked. "Gazzy, you're being ridiculous. Angel does appreciate you. Just because she doesn't like your present doesn't mean she doesn't like you. Stop being so pitiful of yourself." Just then at that moment, the Dr. came in.

"Sorry, but we'll have to do some more tests on Gazzy." I nodded. "That means you- out." A young doctor that I had never seen before yelled. "Geez!"

The doctor spared no thought before he jumped into my face. "Don't talk to me like that. I'm only one year away from finishing my residence." Dr. Strauss giggled insincerely as he motioned me towards the door. "Go spend time with Angel. Don't forget it's her birthday." There was no way in all existence that Angel would let me forget her birthday. "Don't worry, I didn't forget."

"Just go." I rolled my eyes as I huffed out of the room and towards the cafeteria. On my way there, my phone rang. "Hello? Nudge?"

"Hey Fang." I could hear blenders going off in the background. "So, you working hard?" I shuffled my feet. "What do you think?" I smiled slightly. "Well you have time to call me so I'd assume-" Nudge interrupted me. "You do not want to finish that sentence."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I headed out toward the hospital porch. "Of course I am. I'm always right." I took a seat on the bench and continued, "Anyway, Angel got a stuffed duck called 'Quacky'. That thing is huge- and it's purple!" Nudge laughed.

"Well, tell Angel that we're sorry that we couldn't buy her a present and all. But tell her that we still love her and still will celebrate her birthday." Nudge said. "Oh, actually I did buy her a present. I said it was from all of us. No problems there."

Nudge screamed so loud I was sure that the thin windows behind me would shatter into a million tiny pieces. "What?! You what?!" She sounded like she was in a panic attack.

"You _bought_ her a present?!" What was the big deal about that? "Yeah, I did, as a matter of fact." I was still waiting to see where Nudge was going with this. "How did you buy her a present? We don't have any money!"

"No, but I used my credit card." I slapped my wallet and smiled. "You idiot!" Nudge was breathing hard, short breaths. "You can't afford to buy Angel a present. Besides…"

"Besides what? The dollhouse only cost fifty dollars. You've already made that much in the past couple of days." I heard what sounded like Nudge banging her head on something. "Fifty dollars! I'm working so we can pay for Gazzy's medical treatment, to buy food, to pay our rent! Besides, if the doctors find out that you've been spending money leisurely, they may rethink our deal."

"First of all, I'm not using it leisurely. This is the first time I've bought anything since I've gotten here. Second, it's Angel's birthday…"

"I know, but still. Give her a rain check gift, make a dinosaur, do something nice for her. Don't spend money that we don't have." Nudge was really starting to irritate me. "Nudge, this is _my _credit card, so _I'm_ in charge of spending. Stay out of it."

"No. I just got your credit card bill. You're in serious debt Fang. Let's just say that you owe more money than the medical bills that we have to pay. That's over 21000 dollars. That's big money, this is serious. Therefore, it is my concern now."

"My money, my decision on what I do with it." Nudge wouldn't back down. "I'm making money, I have to pay off you're debt, my decision." She pressed. I couldn't argue with that. "Look, I'm older than you I'm in charge now. I'm in charge of finances."

"I guess if you're in charge of finances, then you can make the money." Wow, we sounded like all of those couples on T.V. "Fine, if you can't handle working a small job, I will." I taunted. _Come on Fang, stop. The last thing you need is to fight with Nudge._ I knew that I should've listened to myself, but I couldn't control myself.

"You aren't doing any of us a favor. By making a few bucks, you think that we'll al love you. We need you to make more money. We need you to help us get through this. You're just escaping back home and letting us suffer. You don't care about us. You're just being your typical selfish you!" There was a brief pause. I anticipated Nudge's comeback, but it never came. She just said one thing.

"I'd do anything to trade places with you. I'm doing my best to keep all of us on our feet. I really hope that you'll grow to appreciate that. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to work. I'll be sending you money when I get my paycheck this Friday. Tell Angel a happy birthday and tell Gazzy I say hey. Do me a favor and don't call me for awhile."

With that, Nudge just hung up the phone. I rolled my eyes as I headed back in the building. Nudge. I put my phone in my pocket, but couldn't help but feel sorry for what I had said. Yes, I believed that I was right because I was. Even so, I should've cut Nudge some slack… "Angel!"

"Hello Fang." Angel put down Quacky and stabled herself on her crutches. "Yes, I'm having a wonderful birthday. Thanks for asking." Angel seemed ticked off, yet she was smiling. "Anyway, I got more presents from some of the doctors, too bad you weren't there to see. They think that you're very mean because you left me all alone on my tenth birthday." Angel grabbed a seat.

"Anyway, can we have cake now?" She asked. "Um, sure. I guess. As soon as Gazzy gets his break in between tests." Angel laughed. "The doctors stopped already. They said that they wanted him to be fully functioning and aware so he could appreciate my birthday. Let's go. I can't wait to finally have fun today." Great. Angel was turning into a spoiled brat. Oh well, I had bigger problems.

"Hey Gazzy." Gazzy waved weakly as we opened the door. "Hey. So, are we ready for cake?" Gazzy smacked his lips. "Of course we are." I said grabbing the cake.

"I grabbed a few sporks from the cafeteria so we can dig in-" Angel started. "After you sing happy birthday to me of course." I slowly put the cake down. "Of course."

While singing happy birthday, I couldn't help but think about Max. If she had just been a bit more selfish…If she had just thought for a moment before almost guaranteeing her death she would still be here. So would Nudge, or actually we wouldn't be here in this hospital, but she'd be with us.

Max didn't even get to live to see Angel turn ten. She wasn't here when we needed her most. Perhaps we needed her most because she wasn't with us… "Fang, Fang. Hello! I said here's your piece of cake." I grabbed the paper plate from Angel.

"Thanks. Mmm. This is good!" I wasn't a big fan of chocolate cake, but this cake was amazing. With it's three layers of warm, fluffy, sweet chocolate cake and luscious chocolate fudge to separate the layers. I was in heaven. Or Max was… Way to dampen my spirits. I sighed.

"Come on Fang, stop acting so depressed." Angel moaned. "I'm not acting depressed. I'm just- tired." Angel scoffed. "Yes, tired. I'm sure. Fang, you're thinking about Max aren't you?" Was she trying to read me? "Why are you worried about me when you're brother is sulking and being antisocial?" She immediately turned to Gazzy.

"Come on Gazzy, what's the matter?" Gazzy sat up. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Someone was having a bad day. Well, he was in a hospital fighting for his life so I guess everyday this week was a bad day for him. "Don't be grumpy on my birthday."

Gazzy immediately sat up. "It's all about you now?" Uh oh… "Well duh, it's my birthday." I had to stop them before the screaming and crying broke out, but how? "Guys, don't fight… please." They both turned abruptly towards me.

"Stay out of this!" Okay, that would probably be best. "I'm only upset because of you. I worked hard making that dinosaur for you and anticipated your excited reaction. I wanted to make you something special. I wanted you to like it."

"Well how could I? That present stunk! At least Fang bought me something." Why wouldn't they just stop?! "You know what; enjoy your birthday without me. Go somewhere else. I don't care. As a matter of fact, I'd like that."

"Fine!" Angel grabbed her crutches. "You- I want to- you are such a-" At first it seemed as though Gazzy was too upset to speak, but then, I realized that he was struggling to speak. "You- you-." Gazzy took a long pause to breathe.

"Oh just say it, you big baby!" Angel grabbed her crutches. "I- will. Just- one second –Ok-ay." Something wasn't right. Was he going through one of those periods of side affects from taking too much of the medicine?

"Angel, you are so-" Gazzy stopped and moaned loudly. "Ugh! I hate you!" Angel ran for the door. "Angel…" I pointed to Gazzy he had gone from wiggling around painfully in his bed to clenching his chest to just lying still.

"Gazzy? What's wrong?" Angel dropped Quacky for the first time and hurried over to Gazzy. "Is he sleeping? The doctors said the drugs would make him very tired."

"Not this tired…" I listened for his heartbeat, but it wasn't there. "Oh my GOD! Angel get the doctors- stat." Even though Angel had a broken leg and arm, she ran like she was in the 100-meter. Her gold medal though, would be saving Gazzy.

"Gazzy please hang on!" I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't. Losing Max, Iggy, and Max, all in the course of about a week… no. I couldn't let that happen. Oh, where were the doctors. This wasn't a drill.

"COME ON GAZZY!" He wasn't going to make it. I had to save him. Without any second thought, I started chest compressions. I didn't check to see if it was working, but pressed as hard as I could. SNAP! Oh crap, what was that?

I think I just broke one of his bones on his rib cage. Never mind, as long as I saved him. As long as he made it through this… "Step back!" Dr. Strauss pushed my out of the way. "One two three, clear!" As I watched the paddles vibrate on Gazzy, I held Angel close to me. The longer it took, the tighter I squeezed Angel.

"One two three clear!" Come on Gazzy. "Come on, I'll buy you roller skates, a skateboard, a PSP, whatever. Please just survive!" Gazzy's heart finally beat. "Oh my goodness." I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"One two three clear!" Why were they still using the paddles? "I'm sorry…" Dr. Strauss said solemnly. "Truly, I am."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're not going to let him go this easily. Try again!" I begged. "I'm sorry, it won't help. I understand how hard this is…"

"JUST DO IT!" I swear I was prepared to do anything to get him to save Gazzy. If I had to threaten him, so be it. "Fang, I'm sorry." Dr. Strauss patted me on the shoulder, gave Angel a hug, and left us alone.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe that he just died! We were talking, arguing really and then- then he struggled, I yelled at him and then he died." Angel dropped her crutches on the floor and stumbled her way to Gazzy. As she leaned over to embrace him, she yelled out to know one in particular.

"My last words to him were 'I hate you.' I told him that I hated him. That is not true. The first time I ever said that, he died right after. I'm the worst sister ever." I cautiously approached her. "Angel…" I took a deep breath, forcing myself to continue on.

"Angel, it's okay." I blocked my tears. I needed to be strong in front of her. "No it's not. I will never have a chance to apologize. I'll never have a chance to make it up to him. I'll never have another chance to graciously thank him for my stegosaurus."

Angel stood up, grabbed the dinosaur Gazzy made her, and hugged it careful not to bend the pipe-cleaners. "Do you want Quacky?" I asked. "No. I don't need Quacky now. I need Black Mocha." I stared at him puzzled. "Black mocha?"

"That's what I named my stegosaurus. Black mocha." He was every color but black. Black Mocha? Okay… "Listen, I think you should call Nudge." I nodded as I started to speed dial Nudge. "I think you would get a better signal outside." I took her hint.

"Right." I nodded. The second I shut the door, I burst into tears. I had survived Iggy's death because I had Max. I had survived Max's death, well not completely, but by being with Angel and Gazzy's joyful spirit.

Now Gazzy was gone like Angel's spirit and Nudge was mad at me. Would I make it through this time?


	7. I'm Going Home

**I'm sorry for not posting in a while. I've had a tragedy hit me. My aunt died in a car accident recently ad I haven't really been able to write lately. **

**

* * *

Chapter 7: I'm Going Home**

"Please pick up." I begged listening to the repetitive dial tone. "What Fang? What do you want?" Nudge screamed into the phone. "I have sad news."

"Great, more bad news. Well leave me out of it. I had to work two extra hours today and I have to report back to school and I- I'm sick of it. Unless it's absolutely necessary and you can't manage on your own, then shut up."

"Gazzy- died." I managed. "Waa?!" I chocked on my tears allowing the lump of sadness to pass through my throat. "Yeah…"

"Oh dear…and on Angel's birthday. I- I should've been with him. I'm sure I can get another job. I should've been with him, with you, with Angel. I'm coming right there. As soon as I can. Just, -..." Nudge never finished her sentence.

"No Nudge." I started. "We need you to work. We need the money desperately. We can't afford you losing your job. Angel and I will head home tomorrow and that will be that."

"Okay." Nudge paused. "Listen, Fang, this has gotten me to realize how important you and Angel are to me and well basically I apologize for anything I said to offend you." I slightly smiled. "Thank you. You may want to get some rest though."

"Fang, I don't know if I'll be able to concentrate at work. I mean…" I stopped her. "Look, you have to work so you'll have to pull through somehow. And when it's necessary, you will find a way. I'm going to go back to Angel…" I hung up the phone and headed back inside.

"Angel!" I was shocked to see her right in the entrance room of the hospital. "They will have a funeral for him tonight and oh yeah, because you're 18 you have to sign some papers and also Dr. Strauss wants to see you." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, so how are you holding up?" I asked. "What do you think?" What should I have said? "I dunno…" Angel put her hands on her hips. "Come on, Dr. Strauss is waiting."

What was wrong with her? She had to be upset, I mean come on her brother had died less than an hour ago. Maybe she was too depressed to even know it… "Ah, Fang."

"Dr. Strauss." Dr. Strauss guided me down the hallway. "I know how hard this must be for you…" He put his arm around me, but I pushed it away. "No you don't, trust me you don't. Now if this is some issue with money just send the bill later. I want to spend time with Angel if you don't mind."

"I understand. I just need you to sign a few things for legal purposes…" he handed me a clipboard with tons of papers. I signed without really reading it and handed it back to him. "There, okay?" Dr. Strauss nodded. "Very well."

I rushed back to the waiting room to only to find Angel peacefully reading a Highlight's magazine. "Hey Fang." I sat down next to her on one of the uncomfortable waiting room seats. "So…" I started.

"So what?" Angel didn't even look up from her magazine. "So, do you want to talk abut anything?" I started. "Like what?" Was she for real? "Like I don't know you're dead brother!- I'm sorry…" I apologized. "For what?"

Shaking my head, I said, "Never mind. Are you hungry?" She shook her head. "Okay, well I'm going to head to the cafeteria. Meet me in the chapel for the funeral in two hours. If you need me, I'll be right by the entrance."

"I'll be fine." I shrugged and headed to the cafeteria. "Hey, I'm sorry about your loss." The lunch lady said. "Oh thank you um…"

"Gladys." She smiled. "Oh Gladys." In the hospital, Angel and I had become celebrities. All of the doctors, nurses, secretaries, janitorial staff, and even long-term patients knew about our situation.

I stared into space and kind of drifted off, getting lost in my thoughts. I thought of how I was so happy before and how I always took everything from granted. I mean I'm 18, how many people who are 18 think about the people closest to them dying?

After Iggy's death, I thought I would never be able to cope. Then Max died, and I thought life would never be the same. Gazzy died, and then, then I thought I would never be able to make it through life. But I had to. I had too for Angel, for Nudge, I had too.

After a woman accidentally ran into me, I noticed that it was time for me to head to Gazzy's funeral. I walked down the halls to the chapel.

Maybe it was just me, but I could've sworn that people were staring at me and whispering about me. "Angel!" I said, opening the door of the chapel.

"There you are. Come on, we have to get started." I looked around and was surprised to see quite a few doctors and nurses, even a few patients in the pews.

I plopped down next to Angel as the man at the podium started talking about death and life and stuff like that.

I felt my sadness deepen as the service drew to a close. I wanted to get up to say a few words for Gazzy, but I was afraid that if I started talking I would burst out in tears. "I would like to say a few words." Angel stood up and walked to the podium, laying her crutches against the wall.

Angel didn't seem to be anywhere near crying. She didn't even seem upset or like she was grieving or anything like that. She was closest to him, she was the youngest, she been through so much so fast and yet, she seemed perfectly fine. If I didn't know I would've never guessed that she had lost her brother.

"It is really unfortunate that Gazzy had to die so young. Everyone who knew loved him very much and could not be more in shock and pain than they are know. Even so, I believe it is better that Gazzy isn't in pain. Whether he's in heaven or wherever you go after you die, his pain and suffering is through. If he were here today he would well, probaly be confused, I mean being at his own funeral and all- but he would thank the doctors for their hard work, everyone who helped and looked out for him, and of course me. Thank you all for being here today." She grabbed her crutches and sat back down.

"That was beautiful." A woman behind me sobbed. "Angel, did you make that up just now?" Angel nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm impressed." I was. I mean really, I couldn't even get myself to prepare something, let alone speak on the spot. Was Angel super-human or just crazy? I figured on a little bit of both.

After the funeral, everyone was crowded around Angel. They were telling her how brave she was and how hard it must be and all of that. I slipped out of the chapel for a walk.

I walked out of the hospital looking at the trees, flowers, and occasional bird. I would be glad to finally leave this hospital. Leave all of the bad memories, leave all of the pain, and mainly leave before anything else went wrong.

I had an urge to get back home over the past few days, but now it was even more tempting. What did I want that was home? Home wouldn't escape me from all of my emotions and problems. What did my home have that I desperately wanted?

As I turned the corner back to the hospital I thought of something. Maybe it wasn't _something _that I wanted, but _someone_.

Even though I tried to trick myself out of thinking it, I knew it was true. I missed having Nudge around. It was more than just that though. When I thought of her, my mind quickly wandered to her bad qualities.

Was I trying to avoid a hard truth? Did I love Nudge? _No Fang, you're being insane. This is Nudge we're talking about. She's the biggest pain ever. You get mad at her all of the time. You fight, it can't be love. _I thought.

Maybe that was just me trying to hide my love for her. _Coem on Fang, you're being ridiculous. You're in a temporary stare of loneliness because of Gazzy's death. You're just tyring to convince yourself that it could work. You don't really love her. _

"I don't know that!" I said out loud. _She's three years younger than you. You don't have all that much in common. _I felt relieved until that stupid voice in the back of my mind chimed in.

_You can think of all of the reasons in the world NOT to like her. But what about the reasons to like her? _Anyone watching me must have thought me insane as I shook my head violently. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

_Come on Fang think of a good reason stat! Um… Max. What about Max? You love her._ Okay, not the best reason. I opened the doors of the hospital. All I needed was some rest. Then I would be fine. That always worked, yeah.

Heading back to the chapel to Angel that I was heading to bed, I noticed Angel trying to break free from the people crowded around her. "Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm fine!" She assured. "Are you sure?" One man asked. "YES!" I started to the mob of people around her.

"I know you're just trying to help, but leave us alone! If Angel needs anybody, she'll know exactly who to go to. Now let her get some rest!" Everyone immediately fell silent. They then walked away muttering amongst themselves.

"Thank you Fang." Angel smiled as she headed back to the room with me. "I think we should get to bed. I want to get an early start tomorrow." I nodded. "Goodnight." Angel turned off the lights before I could even change into my pajamas. I guess she was worn out from today.

As I tried to fall asleep a single thought kept haunting my mind: Nudge. It kept going on and on and wouldn't shut up now matter what I did. _Fang, you love her. _I continuously responded to myself, _No I don't, no shut the *?! Up!_

_You know what you're trying to avoid. _At some point I fell asleep. I had a dream not about Gazzy or Nudge, or even Angel, but about Max.

It was very weird because she didn't say anything. She was in the background of my dreams. No matter how close I moved to her, she was still far away. I called out her name but she didn't respond or react. It was as though something separated her from me. Shuddering, I sat up immediately.

Some water would do me good. As I got up, I heard sobbing from the hallway. I opened the door surprised to see Angel sitting puffy-eyed, tears streaming down her face. "Angel?" I said softly.

"Oh, Fang. Hi." I quickly sat down next to her. "Why aren't you in bed?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Look, I'm sorry that I'm crying." Why was she sorry? "I had to be brave for you Fang. I couldn't just- well I knew that's what you needed." So that was why she wasn't upset before.

"Angel I am fine, well not exactly 'fine' but I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me." Angel shook her head. "I do have to worry about you. We all have to worry about each other. We are still the Flock no matter how small we are. We have to stick together and look out for each other." I smiled. "How old are you again?"

"Ten remember, it's my birthday!" She smiled slightly. "Right of course."

"Listen can we just go now. I want to get back home to Nudge." Angel steadied herself up. "We can't just leave the hospital. I mean they have to know…"

"Just leave a note." She rolled her eyes. "It doesn't work that way. You have to be released and-" I shrugged. "What the heck. Follow me outside."

I opened the door for Angel. "Are you sure that you'll be able to fly?" I asked. "My arm and legs are broken. Not my wings. I'll be fine." I smiled. "I'm sure you will be."

We lifted off into the night sky. I could tell that Angel was having a little trouble so I slowed down instead of drawing attention to that.

After an hour I suggested taking a rest, but Angel was determined to get back to Atlanta. "I want to see Nudge." She said simply. "I want to give her a hug." Fair enough.

At daybreak, we arrived back in Atlanta. "Okay Angel, we want to start descending now. Our apartment is right down there and ahead."

"I'm kind of tired." I nodded. "I can understand that. We've been flying most of the night." As we arrived at our apartment, I felt the jitters. I would be seeing Nudge. Something I guess that I had been anticipating.

I knocked on the door no response. I knocked again. I heard some stumbling and something being knocked over.

The door opened, Nudge coming out with her Smoothie smock and her work pants. "Oh Fang, Angel!" She smiled faintly with her mouth, but not her tired eyes.


	8. I Kissed a Girl

**Sorry for not writing for awhile. THings have been kinda difficult with my aunt and all...**

* * *

Chapter 8: I Kissed a Girl

Nudge quickly gave each of us a hug. "Well, I'm sure that you're tired. Here. I'll get you settled." Angel and I walked into the apartment. "It's a bit of a mess…" I looked around. It was more than a bit of a mess.

Nudge's clothes were scattered about the floor. Papers were piling high on the kitchen table and the garbage can was overflowing with trash. "This is where you live." Angel quickly whispered. "Nudge… what happened?"

"Fang, I don't have time for this! If you have a problem then feel free to organize this place. If you can find a way to magically pay the balls, then do so. They're on that table by the door, oh and the kitchen table, some are on my nightstand, and you might want to check the mailbox." Angel gave a look of disgust. "There are roaches in that McDonald's bag." Eww. "Look. Just, kill them."

"Nudge…" I started. "Look, I'm already late. I have to open up the shop… I'll call on my lunch break if I have time. Be back possibly at nine. See you. Also, I love and I'm glad that you're back." With that, the door slammed shut.

"Fang, I think Nudge has gone completely Froot Loops." I nodded. "Yeah, and with all those bill it looks like Froot Loops won't be in our cereal bowls for awhile. But you know what we're going to do? We are going to help Nudge. Angel, you clean up the pizza boxes. I'll take to the bills."

"But there are bugs in them." She shuddered. "Angel, take the boxes to the trash and don't think about the bugs." Angel turned. "The trash is full."

"Take the trash out to the dumpster along with the pizza boxes and McDonald's bags and don't complain." Angel knew not to start with me. "Okay."

As Angel limped to the trash, I grabbed some envelopes of bills. Final Notice, Final Warning, Third Notice, Absolute Final Notice, Water Bill, Electric Bill. Which one was most important? Absolute Final Notice probably, but third notice was on red paper… Ugh, this was impossible.

"Fang, I took out the food trash. What should I do with all of the stuff crowding the kitchen floor?" She asked. "Dump it too. Then, mop the floor." Angel scrunched up her face. "Fine!" Whatever.

Wow. We were in serious financial trouble. Hey, my credit card bill. Wow. 10,000 dollars. I didn't remember spending that much money. It would probably be best not to show that to Nudge.

I sorted the bills into three piles: Not to Worry for Now, Pay Later, and Better Cough up the Money Somehow and Fast.

I felt as thought I would collapse when my phone rang. "Nudge. What's up?" I started. "Look, I only have five minutes today so I just want to know how you're doing." She sounded rather stressed so I answered what she wanted to hear. "Fine. We've been making progress around here."

"Good. Look, I know that money is even tighter now. Here's the plan. In order to save money on food, we can split my smoothie. I am entitled to one free medium-size-smoothie a day so if I bring that home, we can eat for free." I wasn't a big fan of health smoothies and I would rather get evicted then live on that for the next few months.

"You know, it doesn't get much cheaper than the dollar menu at McDonald's." Nudge groaned. "We are not wasting over 365 dollars a year on food when we can get it for free." I rolled my eyes. "Come on. I'm hungry all of the time, Angel's growing, and we all hate those smoothies."

"Fine Fang, but if we go broke don't blame me." With that, she angrily hung up the phone. Geez! Must be where she's working. That smoothie shop changed employees and made them act all weird. _Mental Note: Never ever work at that horrible place_.

"Fang, I'm bored." Angel complained. "Hmm…the laundry needs to get done maybe that will entertain you." Angel moaned. "But um… I'm crippled I can't do laundry."

"Come on, you just flew hundreds of miles non-stop. I think you can handle shoving a few dirty socks into the machine." Angel rolled her eyes. "Fine."

If Nudge was going to be money-tight, that meant she probably wouldn't let us buy anything in the next few days. That meant, she would probably go after my credit card next. Better hide it well.

As the day rolled on, 8:00 approached. "Angel, I think it's time you get ready for bed." I said. "But Nudge isn't home yet."

"I know. How about this, just get ready for bed and then you can stay up until Nudge gets home." Angel smiled. "Okay."

Nine o'clock came and went, then ten. Finally, at eleven I said, "Angel, you should really get to bed now. I know she's not home yet but still, it's really late for you." Angel yawned, her eyes barely open. "I'm not even tired yet."

"Fine. Just don't fall asleep on the floor." Finally, at 11:45, Nudge stepped inside the door. "Hey guys." Nudge slammed her purse on the table by the door and ran to the couch to lie down. "Man what a long day."

"Tell me about it! What took so long?" Nudge paused for a minute as to take in the joy of finally being able to relax.

"Well, Mr. Lawrence had an extra-extended mandatory meeting. Then, he wanted to discuss a new budget plan with me. Then, after that, he made me come up with a design scheme for our new line of protein smoothies. That's no part of my job!"

"Harsh…" Nudge quickly turned around. "Angel, what are you doing up?" Angel yawned. "I- I'm not tired." Nudge rolled her eyes. "Please sweetie, go to bed. You need to get up bright and early tomorrow for school."

"School?" Nudge nodded. "Tomorrow's your first day at school. You will be going to Charles Lyndor Elementary. Now come on, you can have Fang's room." What? "Where will I sleep?" Nudge smiled.

"You won't be sleeping. You'll be helping me with some bills we have to pay." Angel trudged off to bed. "Now Fang, after I just rest for a second, we will get started. Yay." She said sarcastically.

"Here, I'll bring some of the letters over here." I carried the bills from the kitchen table to Nudge. "Some of these are final notices. I looked through them today." Nudge pulled a few envelopes out and started to read as I sat next to her.

"Oh, I can't take this. We owe so much money. I can't stand reading all of this." I gently took the bills away from her. "Let's see, the neighborhood management says we owe them 350 dollars." Nudge groaned. "I was getting around to paying them!"

"Um, we owe payments on the past 4 electric bills." I continued. "4! I though we were only 3 behind." I read the next one. "You owe the local debt rescuers 200 dollars. Debt Rescuers? Aren't they supposed to help you get _out_ of debt?" With that, Nudge broke into tears. "This is very sad. Pathetic, really."

"Seriously though, the debt rescuers!" I was instantly sorry as I started to laugh. "It's not funny Fang. You're so mean!"

"I'm sorry Nudge… I know that this is very stressing. I shouldn't have laughed. I'm in debt too and if we don't pay the money. _I'm _the one they'll be answering too. I guess that means that if they we can't pay, I get arrested."

"Fang, don't worry about being arrested, Worry about us not losing the house." I nodded. "Remember, we still have money waiting for us as we sell Max's old place. I suppose I'll head over there tomorrow or something, get the deed, and put the place on the market." Nudge smiled. "That would be great."

"Think. We'll get through everything. Then, we can actually make money for ourselves. We can move into a better place and everything."

"We could afford luxuries. Like a HD T.V. and a laptop. I could also go to the salon everyday. Let's face it, after going to work for the past week, I've realized how ugly I've become." A tear fell from her eye.

"You shouldn't waste money on a salon." Nudge stood up. "Why because I'm hopeless?" Geez, what was it about girls that they had to be so defensive about everything. I was trying to compliment her!

"No, because you're as beautiful as possible." Did I really just say that? I mean I believed that totally, but still would she take it the wrong way? Would she think that I was trying to hit on her?

"Fang! You are the sweetest guy ever!" I almost had a heart attack as Nudge leapt onto me and embraced me tightly. Apparently Nudge was just as shocked as I was. "I'm- I'm sorry. I'm just tired, and I thought, I mean well…"

As I started to say something, Nudge pressed her lips onto mine. I would've pulled her away but, I kind of liked it. Actually, she was an amazing kisser!

"Nudge…" I started. "Fang, don't say a thing. I have to tell you something. I love you. I've always loved you. I can't take it anymore. I just had to kiss you. Please don't break my heart, please tell me that you feel the same way."

Why did everything have to happen so fast? I thought that I loved Nudge but still, I wasn't sure. What if I told her that I loved her? What if I said no? Either way things would never be the same between us.

"Nudge, you're an incredible person but I think it would be best if we…" Nudge started bawling. "You don't love me do you? I thought you did. Things never wok out for me. My life sucks. I suck." Now what was I supposed to say. I kid of loved her and she kissed a heck of a lot better than Max, though I felt more of a connection when I kissed Max.

"No, I do love you. I've been wanting to tell you forever, but you know…" Nudge smiled. "This works out well. We both love each other. I guess that means you're my boyfriend." What?! "Um…yeah!"

"Fang, I don't know what to say. This is the happiest day of my life!" I nodded. "Mine too." Nudge smiled. "Oh Fang you…"

"Say, what do you think Angel's reaction will be?" Nudge laughed. "Who cares? All that I know is that my life is now livable and I have something to look forward to everyday…seeing you after a long and hard day at work." Um…

"Listen Nudge, I'm kinda tired so I think I'll just hit the sack." Nudge nodded. "Here, I'll go get you some pillows and blankets." Wow, I had a new girlfriend. I guess Max dying meant she wasn't my girlfriend anymore. I guess I had moved on.

"Here you go sweetie." Nudge tossed me a blanket and some pillows. "How about a proper goodnight?!" With that she reached up to me and kissed me.

As Nudge headed to bed, and the lights turned off, I started to absorb everything that just happened. I mean, at the beginning of the day, Nudge was all stressed out and I for sure didn't want to date her, but at the end of the day, we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Wow.

_Fang, you idot! You've just ruined your happiness. You know this won't last. This happened on a whim. You're going to have a bitter breakup…_ I couldn't help but think to myself. _Maybe I won't._

_Oh please!_ I loved her, but still I was still figuring things out. If Nudge could've waited just a few more days…or weeks.

When I finally got to sleep, I had a disturbing dream about Nudge and my wedding day. It started out with Nudge walking down the aisle. Then, it turned to "you may now kiss the bride." That woke me up. "AHH!" Turning to the clock, I decide to get up. I'd only been asleep for five hours, but hey, I probably wouldn't be getting anymore sleep after that I dream I had in awhile.

"Fang?" Nudge tapped me from behind, her smoothie apron, half on. "Oh, hi." I sat down. "Ya' alright?" I nodded. "Good. Listen. I have to go to work soon. Today, is early-bird special day. First 100 customers who arrive before 6 get a free orange or mango sugar-free smoothie."

"Rough." I said. "Listen, I know that you want to sell Max's house and all but can't you wait until tomorrow. I want someone to be here incase Angel needs something on her first day back to school. Also, I have a surprise for you this evening."

"Really?" Nudge kissed me as she headed out the door. "Of course I do. Now school starts at 7:30 and ends at 2:00. If you don't mind, walk her into school…"

"She's not a baby." Nudge grabbed her purse. "I know but still, she'll probably want you to. With her crutches and all. Anyway, see you tonight." I forced a smile. "Yeah, you too." Nudge kissed me again, and headed out the door.

I turned around to see Angel in her pajamas. She didn't look happy. "I think you need to explain something to me."


End file.
